Only Kids
by Fangirls and Co
Summary: Ed and Roy find the stone, but it's powers are more powerful than they had originally thought. They have no memory, but they'll journey to find the stone again, together. childedxchildroy adorableness.
1. Chapter 1

**Today was fun. We got a bunch of pictures uploaded to our deviantart today which is like... the first time we've used the account. U can check us out, we're FangirlsandCo. Tell us if we're decent or not and what to fix! ^_^ I really wanted cyberpunk goggles tho T^T poo on dealers for closing too early! Also I got glomped to the floor yesterday. Hurt... I think we're going to upload our arms on DA in scraps... how exciting, you say? Yes, very exciting because they're signed by _TRAVIS WILLINGHAM!!!!1 _*squee* And he huggled us and got a picture with us and wrote his name in our deathnote (tara: he didn't die) and drew me a picture! We'll have to upload it. ^_^**

**Have you ever noticed that Tara and I are... like... obsessed with Ed being in the hospital?... idk but i've noticed we talk about it all the time.  
**

* * *

"Ed," It was coming back to him, now of all times, "That stone is more powerful than anything in the world. More dangerous. Do not go looking for it, and do not use it. It will cause nothing but trouble and more heartbreak than before."

All the muscles in his thighs tightened and adrenaline pumped through his body. It was over, but he was still shaking. He felt like tapping his foot or fingers, but he was too cold, shivering. He needed something to _do_ now. He felt his stomach churn.

This is what he had been waiting for. He'd waited nine years, and at seventeen, he couldn't wait any longer. The philosopher's stone was finally his. He could do what he wanted with it now; return his brother back to the body neither could remember anymore. He finally had a chance to have a normal arm and leg, to fix everything he'd messed up. He controlled every urge in his body to run up to Roy and snatch it out of his hands. He knew Roy would give it to him. Roy had gotten him this far. He had helped and supported him the entire way, and here he was, still fighting for Ed. Ed would never admit it aloud but he would have never gotten his hands on the stone if it weren't for Roy.

He moved closer as Roy held the stone out for him. He hadn't realized how much anticipation had built up in his chest until he let out the deep breath he'd been holding. Centimeters away and so close to the destiny he'd wanted for himself and his sibling.

As he touched the stone he felt odd. Roy was holding the other end but he felt so far away. Everything was too slow, and it felt like it was crushing in against him-- the kind of drowsy you get when it's four in the morning and all you want to do is sleep. The red tint that had covered his vision was slowly fading into a black abyss, and all he could do was reach out for Roy, attempt to find somebody.

* * *

Black ebbed away from his eyes as he wiped away the sleep. He was in an unfamiliar room, light blue and cheerful. The sunlight came in brilliant beams against the wall, declaring the time. It had to be about noon. He had to find out where he was so that he could get home. His mother and Al were probably waiting for him for lunch.

He stood up to leave but found that he was restricted by an IV cord.

_I'm in a hospital._ He looked at the bed next to him. He hadn't noticed earlier but there was another boy his age laying there, about 7. He had jet black unkempt hair and a solid frame. He was definitely taller than Ed, not that that was a comparison. Ed knew he was much shorter than most boys his age.

He pulled his IV cart over to the bed and poked the kid's forehead. He looked like he'd been through hell and back, being pale and bruised.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing!" He sat up quickly.

"Sorry, I was trying to wake you up," Ed stammered, the boy's eyes were as black as his hair. He was really pretty for being sick. Pretty probably wasn't the right word, but handsome was.

"Well-" The boy was cut off by a nurse who walked into the room.

"Hey shortie, I'm going to need you to lay back down." Ed's temper flared. He knew she meant no harm by it, but it still made him angry.

"Okay, we're going to have a nice policeman come in and talk to you. Is that okay?" She was a bit on the round side, and really did have a maternal nursing look about her. She didn't wait for an answer though, as she called in the man. "Mr. Duley, you can come in now."

The man was large, in a grandfatherly way. He towered over them by several feet. "Hello, boys. You've had a hard night, I'm sure."

Ed shrugged, not knowing what he meant. He couldn't remember what had happened; all he knew was that there were bruises all across his body. He wanted to ask where his mother was, and why she wasn't there, and why everything seemed so unfamiliar and surreal. But the cop interrupted him.

"I'm afraid we don't know your names. There are no missing persons reports at all in the county. Did something happen at home, did you run away?"

"I - I don't know."

"Well. Let's start with basics, then, okay? Tell me your name, please, and I'll try to get as much information as possible to get you back home."

"Edward," he kept it short. Ed didn't like the police. He knew they weren't part of the military, but they were closely related fields, and he couldn't stand the military and their war hawks.

"Edward... Do you not have a last name, son?"

"It's Elric, and don't call me son." The man gave a lopsided smile, as if he thought the kid was funny, "And you?" He glanced at the black haired boy in the other bed.

"Roy Kettler," he slumped back into his bed. He wasn't too interested in talking either.

"So, Roy. Ed. Tell me what happened to you two. Why did you guys end up passed out and beaten in a cave?" Duley made them sound like they were guilty of something. Ed didn't like it. He hadn't been anywhere near a cave in the first place, and he never even knew the kid sitting next to him.

"I was never near a cave, I was at the river yesterday with my brother and mom!" He was getting so confused. Why was he here? He couldn't remember getting hurt at all. He felt perfectly fine, as well. There were no bruises on him like there were on Roy.

"Yeah, I don't even know this guy," Roy pointed to Ed. "I was at home yesterday."

"Okay, boys. I'm going to need your parents names. We've been trying to find them for hours now. We'll sort this out." He handed Ed a piece of paper to write the names. He scrawled Trisha Elric on the piece of paper.

"What about your dad's name?" he held the paper back out.

"He's gone."

The paper went to Roy, who scrawled a name.

"Jeff Kettler? Don't tell me you don't have a mother."

"She's gone too."

The man sighed, "Thank you, kids. Rest up, we'll get your parents here." Mr. Duley left.

* * *

Duley was on the phone again. The man on the other end was being difficult.

"I'm telling you sir, the records say Trisha Elric died about ten years ago." he stammered.

"Fine, what about this Jeff Kettler?" Duley asked.

"Sir, I don't have to look up Duley to remember that. It was on the news twenty five years ago. Jeff Kettler was the man who got caught sexually abusing his kid, ran out of the state with him. He killed himself after his kid was taken by the state and adopted by somebody else. His trial didn't even have a chance to go through."

"This isn't possible. How would these kids have knowledge of things that went down ten plus years ago?" He was more talking to himself.

"Is that all sir?"

"Yes, thank you." Duley hugn up. Who were these kids?

* * *

**^_^ i think this is going to be an adorable story! a bit sad though T^T. Sorry for not uploading anything in forever!**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Ah... What a beautiful day. What a beautiful line: Hope is such a bad habit. So true. I hope you guys like this chapter. I actually liked it! ^_^ I love all of you guys!! **

* * *

Duley, as a courtesy, knocked on the door twice before entering. Both boys had been staring blankly at a television mounted to the ceiling tiles, and the officer noticed that there really wasn't much to do here.

"Boys, I need to talk to you about something important." He wanted to believe that they were telling the truth, but it was impossible. He wanted these boys to be honest and trustworthy, but nothing they had claimed held any water. "Please, be honest this time. What are your real names? We have evidence to believe that Edward Elric and Roy Mustang are not your real names."

Ed didn't know what to say to this. He knew it was a lie, and obviously, he knew his own damn name. He didn't understand why his mother wasn't here, why his brother wasn't crawling on the foot of the bed. "I don't know what you're talking about! Edward Elric _is_ my real name!"

"Look, as much as I'd like to believe that, the Central Data Office tells me differently. Boys, both your supposed parents have died years ago, so I need to know who your real parents are."

Roy didn't know what to think. His father? Dead? He'd just been in the car with the man yesterday, and he could remember it clearly. Probably more clearly than he wanted to remember. "Sir, that's not possible, I was just in the car with him yesterday!"

"Fine, if you want to continue lying... We're going to have to get to the bottom of this sometime. You guys can't stay in the hospital forever, and you've no place else to go but home, so you might want to start talking before you both get dumped into an orphanage." He knew that threatening little kids was probably not the best way to go about this, but he had no other choice.

His next step, and he felt stupid for not having done this before, was to check missing person's reports. Some parent out there had to have filed one for at least one of the kids.

* * *

"What? What exactly are you trying to tell me?" Stupid damn techs, they never bothered to look up extra information for you unless you specifically requested it. He could have saved the trouble of talking to the boys if the last tech had done his job and actually looked at more than the files on the kids parents.

"Sir, I'm telling you that there was a Colonel Roy Mustang and an unnamed officer that went missing only a few days ago."

"So they were telling the truth..." He said it more to himself than the man on the phone.

"No sir, that's impossible. The military doesn't hire children, it's illegal. Especially not seven year old boys."

"I wouldn't put it past the military. They're always scheming."

"Sir, a seven year old boy could never become a Colonel. Besides, we've seen the parents records. Their parents would have been dead too long to have seven year old boys. I'm quite sure. These can't be the same boys."

"I'll send somebody from the Central Police to talk to the head investigator of the disappearances of the Colonel and..." He waited for the tech to finish his sentence because he couldn't remember being given the other officer's name.

"The other man was unnamed, sir."

"Does it give a reason?" Why would they not release the name of an officer that had gone missing. Didn't they want him back?

"No, it doesn't."

"That'll be all then. Thank you," He hung up the phone. Something strange was going on here.

* * *

"So, where do you think your dad went?" Ed asked the dark haired boy sitting across the bed from him. They'd both been cold, so Roy had let Ed climb into the covers at the foot of his bed.

"I don't know... It doesn't matter though because I know he'll show up eventually. What about yours?"

Ed fell silent for a moment. "I don't have a father. He left when my brother and I were little kids."

Roy felt a pang of guilt for not remembering this sooner. It dawned on him that Ed had said this in the earlier conversation with the police man.

"Oh, well don't feel bad. My mom's gone too." He reached out to pat the little boy's hand. Ed was so much shorter than him for being the same age. _He kind of looks like a little girl._ "So you have a little brother?"

"Yeah, he's got darker hair. He's younger than me, but he's about the same hight." Ed smiled at the familiar thought of his brother. He missed the kid, especially in this unfamiliar place.

"What's his name?" He wondered what it would be like to have a little brother. He'd never had a family, always himself and his dad.

"Al. His name is Al. We're learning alchemy together." Roy kind of frowned at that, and Ed wondered if he'd said something wrong, but the boy smiled and spoke again.

"Well, if you want, you could be my little brother until you found yours again."

"Okay," Ed smiled before the thought struck him, "Wait, you're the same age as me though!"

"Yeah, but you're a lot smaller." He smiled. It was a warm smile, and it excited Ed. He'd never had an older brother, or even another boy as a friend. The only kids he knew were the girl that lived next door and his own little brother, Al.

"Okay, and maybe we can find our parents together!" Ideas for adventures across the country flooded his mind, but Roy furrowed his brow at the remark.

"How are we going to do that? We don't have any kind of transport, food or shelter. Besides we have no clue where they are, and we're stuck in here."

Ed inwardly cringed. For a new best friend the boy was kind of pessimistic about things. He had a point, but Ed had always been able to accomplish anything as long as he put his mind to it. He could figure it out.

"Well, we could do some kind of research-detective work. We can't be stuck in here forever, like Mr. Duley said. There's always a way of getting food, and to travel we could take the trains. It could be really fun." Ed hoped that Roy would agree, though it was a bit spontaneous.

"Ed, who's going to take care of us? Realistically, we can't survive on our own." It was a lesson that Roy had learned early on, and knew all too well.

"We can find somebody. Just promise that we'll go on an adventure."

Looking into the little boy's eyes, so filled with hope and life, he couldn't help but say yes. Eventually, if help was nowhere, they would have to do something on their own.

"Fine, only if we can't find help though. Got it?"

"Got it." Ed agreed.

A new nurse, one they had not seen before, peeked her head in to tell them it was time to go to sleep, leaving before ensuring that this task had been completed.

"I don't wanna go sleep alone. I normally sleep with my little brother," Ed whined, "Can I sleep here tonight."

"I guess if you really want to." He shrugged his shoulders. He watched as the boy cuddled into the blankets at the bottom of the bed, and fell asleep within moments.

_He looks like a dog, sleeping at the bottom of the bed._ He rolled over and soon sleep overtook him as well.

* * *

"Maes Hughes?" Duley asked.

"Yes this is him speaking." Maes replied.

"Hello, I'm from the Central Police Office. I'd like to inquire about a few missing persons, if you have the time of course." He knew the man would answer his questions. He should have nothing to hide, right?

"Sure I have time. I'm guessing this is about the case I'm heading. Colonel Mustang's disappearance?"

"Yes. Could you give me the name of the subordinate officer that's gone missing as well?" He crossed his fingers even though he knew he shouldn't. Hope was such a bad habit. But if he could get to the bottom of this he'd feel a lot better.

"I'm sorry, sir. That's classified." _Damn._

"Okay, because I thought I had found them, but I guess I can't confirm that. Thank you anyways and good-" Curiosity had to be on his side today, if pure luck wasn't.

"Wait." Hughes had him, "Meet me at my office, tomorow morning."

It was exactly what Duley wanted to hear. He was finally getting somewhere in this case, even if it wasn't very far. He agreed and hung up the phone. Was the military actually going to admit that they were using children, just to get the kids back? He supposed they'd find a way to keep it hush-hush. They always did.

* * *

**Damn... This chapter was kinda fun to write! ^_^ Even if I wanted to take cosplay pictures today instead... i was in the mood to write... .Tara didn't want to do pictures today, so i guess all was well... Hope it's getting more intriguing....**


End file.
